User talk:1ofthe4rocketbros
No Problem ;D Mind giving me a list of things that needs to be done? ill be gladly to help ^^ PrimeExDeath (talk) 02:46, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Added a ton of templates modified from bulbapedia, thought I'd let you know since you're the only other person using the templates. IMO, they look a lot better than the other ones. You can refer to a Kalos page entry on bulbapedia to see how they work. I removed the Japanese on the route infobox, haven't done so for the location infobox but it can be easily removed. Anything that should be changed to the new templates? Using this page a test for the templates: http://pokemoninsurgence.wikia.com/wiki/Route_1 Going to sleep; probably won't respond for a while. Xbser (talk) 11:48, December 24, 2014 (UTC)Xbser Any idea how to get maps of areas to upload, say Midna Garden? HeatherHaks (talk) 07:22, December 28, 2014 (UTC) They work. At first the other pages hadn't been created yet, didn't know you were going to make two pages for each new Delta. I fixed them after I saw what you were doing as a personal preference. If you want to just link Pokémon w/o including the (Pokémon) perhaps a simply template could be added. I believe bulba's is p. Xbser (talk) 03:53, December 29, 2014 (UTC)Xbser That's understandable, I wasn't really thinking about other people editing. Want to start on the gym page still not sure what we're doing for it. Helios City mentioning it's Gym, Helios Gym, which is located in the Jade Tower? Jade Tower has it's own page but is not the Gym page? What I'm guessing something like: Helios City, new section linking to main article Helios Gym. Short description with Jade Tower hyperlinked? Helios Gym, generic gym page without trainers, or would we include the cultists downstairs? Jade Tower page mentions storyline events/Ray Battle nothing about the gym battles? Xbser (talk) 04:17, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Mind renaming the picture Air Ballon to Air Balloon? Link: pokemoninsurgence.wikia.com/wiki/File:Air_Ballon.png UDie2day 21:52, January 2, 2015 (UTC) On the Delta Pokemon page it says that Delta Scraggy/Scrafty is a grass type. Can you confirm/deny this? It was edited by a Wikia Contributor so I'm not sure if it's legit. UDie2day 01:31, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Hello! I am a novice and inexperienced newcomer to the world of Pokémon Insurgence. I would like to aid you here in any way possible. Hello! I am a novice and inexperienced newcomer to the world of Pokémon Insurgence. I would like to aid you here in any way possible. An Endless Dream of Darkness 03:54, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Hi there! It seems that you've restored admin rights to Deukhoofd. It appears that he's been vandalizing this wikia, so until I get to talk to him directly, I'm going to keep them removed and would appreciate if you do the same. Once I have all the details, I'll consider reinstating them. Thanks in advance! Ducksoup (talk) 19:24, January 22, 2015 (UTC) The Wiki is Broken Are u even active? Look at what has happened. Someone has deleted all of the text from the Delta Zard page! And nobody has fixed it! I can't believe this, fix it!